Toki Wo Kizamu Uta
by KawaiiTenshiCeres
Summary: Sequel to Lie Lie Lie. A year after the incident, Sasuke and Sakura are living together. With their jobs keeping them distant and apart, how can they deal with the new and old rivals who try to break them up, before their own wedding day? SasuSaku


**Toki Wo Kizamu Uta//The Song To Pass The Time**

**a u t h o r ' s. n o t e:** _Hello old and new readers! So, if you read Lie Lie Lie earlier, then you're cool, but if you didn't, quickly run and skim through it. So, I'll be adding in the traditonal rivals that get in the way! And, yes, the person that everyone hates is coming back._

**s u m m a r y:** Sequel to Lie Lie Lie. A year after the incident, Sasuke and Sakura are living together. With their jobs keeping them distant and apart, how can they deal with the new and old rivals who try to break them up, before their own wedding day?

**d i s c l a i m e r:: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Naruto/Naruto:Shippuuden by Masashi Kishimoto or Toki Wo Kizamu Uta by Lia_

* * *

**i c h i**

_How many times did we say, "I love you" to each other ever since that day?_

_It got off to a good start until alot of things came up._

_Though, I didn't noticed that this so-called 'happiness' would lead to our tragedy._

Feet stomped on the tiled flooring. People rushing up and down the hallways of the hospital. Everyone was barking out orders to each other as a few had followed it with a stern look on their faces. A large group of shinobis returned from a mission on the verge of death. They had bloodied looks upon their faces as people rushed around the place, trying to get their acts together. The nurses scrambling to get the medical supplies right, while the doctors were trying to bottle up their anger from their nurses' constant mistakes.

"Sakura-san! Can you get this?" a voice shouted as pink hair flipped, and green eyes gazed at the nurse who was struggling with the items.

"Ah...Are you okay, Mizuno-san?" Sakura questioned as the nurse nodded as she took the objects carefully, and tried to balance it.

"..Uhm..Can you carry those? D-Do you need help?" the nurse questioned as Sakura gave a small smile.

"No, I'll be fine!" the kunoichi responded carrying the things, as she felt something slippery on the floor."Ah!"

The knives and the medical equiptment were scattered upon the floor, as Sakura found herself not on the floor. She felt something warm pressing against her stomach, as her eyes battered in shock. Her eyes averted seeing black locks, as she nearly fell to the floor. The person holding her, had the people around them in shock and somewhat impressed by the timed stunt. A smirk formed on the taller man's face, as Sakura looked down, feeling like a toddler being picked up from being hurt.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura squeaked as she felt her boyfriend's embrace.

"You're so reckless, Sakura." a voice said softly as Sakura's face turned pink.

"J-Jeez! U-Uhm! Can you please, put me down? I'm still in the middle of work." the kunoichi smiled, as Sasuke helped her up, and released her.

"I was wondering why you were taking long. The Hokage has a mission for us." the Uchiha boy sighed scratching the back of his head, glancing outside, seeing a flash of red past by him. Suspicion arose in his mind, as his eyebrows furrowed yet again.

"Sure. I'll meet you there." Sakura smiled as Sasuke nodded and turned around and proceeded out.

The nurse next to her looked at Sasuke dreamily as she held her clipboard tightly in her hands. Sakura simply rose an eyebrow, as she began to pick up the fallen equipment, as she glanced at the daydreaming nurse. Placing everything on the tray, the kunoichi wandered towards the room, and in a few seconds, went back out. She stared at the nurse, who was still in daydream mode, as she lightly patted her back.

"Mizuki-san, please pay attention." Sakura sighed.

"E-Eh?! U-Uhm..I'm sorry! It's just that..it's great to have a boyfriend who would act like a prince! I know..sounds weird huh? Still, I wish I would have a boyfriend like that!" the nurse squealed.

"Mizuki-san, you're eighteen. You have a better chance anyways." the kunoichi stated raising an eyebrow.

"You're ri-"

"MIZUKI-SAN! Get in here already!" the doctor barked as the nurse battered her eyes, as she quickly bowed and ran into the room.

_I wonder what might've happened if I didn't fall in love with Sasuke-kun again?_ the kunoichi pondered tapping her cheek in thought, as she shrugged and immediately began to walk.

* * *

"This still feels weird."

Blue eyes stared at the pair, feeling slightly awkward at the current situation. It was the original Team Seven reunited once again, yet, Kakashi wasn't with them any longer. They gazed at Tsunade, who was yet again in a serious mode. Naruto rose a questionable eyebrow, as Sakura and Sasuke kept silent as the Gondaime yanked out a scroll and rolled it out. Taking a sip of her sake, the blond Hokage sighed, as she gazed at the three of them.

"I know only Sasuke and Sakura have been on missions together, but this time, we will have the usual three-man squad with the three of you." Tsunade stated with a sigh. "So, you will be escorting someone familiar."

"Who is it?!" Naruto shouted in anticipation.

"Oh..Shoot..I have a feeling.." Sakura questioned feeling an awkward aura coming out. "Sasuke..please..hide me." the kunoichi muttered hiding behind her boyfriend's back, glaring at the door, as Sasuke rose an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, gazing at the door.

"What's wrong with Obaasan?" Naruto questioned approaching the door, about to turn it, before he slammed into the wall. "Ow.." he groaned.

"Hm? Oh! Naruto!" a voice shouted as Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, as he immediately approached him.

Hands gripped the shirt, as Sasuke pressed the young man onto the wall in anger. He glared at him, from what had happened last year. The young man furrowed his eyebrows as he looked down, and lightly shoved Sasuke away, as he tried to punch him back, but held back. The young man glanced at the ground for a brief moment, as he glanced to see Sakura, as he immediately let go of his little vendetta.

"Sakura. It's been a while!" a smile formed on his face.

"Hisoka-kun. Hello." Sakura smiled as she looked away in thought. _Wait...does he know I'm living with Sasuke now?! _she thought in horror, as she froze up.

"So, how are you and Sasuke-san?" he smiled as the kunoichi sighed in relief.

"We're living together." the kunoichi continued as she noticed a depressed feeling surrounding Hisoka, who kept a smile.

Hisoka. The person who had wanted to be with Sakura last year. Over that period of the year, he was wandering aimlessly to get inspiration, and found himself in the village in Kohonagakure. He was there, but yet he sparked some anger with some people along the way, and they're out to kill him. He was panicking, and was desperate to get help, and eventually found his way into the Hokage Tower, trying to hide while he's in there.

"Pay attention. You guys need to hear the mission details. Reminice after I explain this." Tsunade ordered as Naruto forced himself off the ground, as Sasuke and Sakura assembled and stood next to each other. "You will actually escort Hisoka to Sunagakure. Simple enough right?" the Hokage explained glancing at the three of them. "Originally, it was supposed to be Sasuke, Sakura, and Rock Lee, but apparently, he somehow refused."

"_Lee..._" Sakura said softly looking down.

"C'mon, Sakura-chan! Don't be worried! You have us!" Naruto grinned as he pulled Sasuke next to him. "Right, teme?" he questioned.

"Uh..Yeah." Sasuke nodded.

Hisoka glanced at the three of them, and took note of their closeness compared to last year. Last year, he remembered Sasuke and Sakura practically being against each other, now seeing them being together, made him envious of their happiness. If Sakura had come back to him...what would've happen with him and the kunoichi? He closed his eyes, trying to seal his jealousy away from interfering. He looked up at the three of them, and nodded.

"Let's go."


End file.
